goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Hang in There Baby
'Good Luck Charlie Theme '(aka Hang In There, Baby) is the theme song after the introduction. It has been in every season so far. It is sung by Bridgit Mendler, who portrays Teddy Duncan. It was written and produced by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis and Chen Neeman. Lyrics Today's all burnt toast Running late, Dad jokes Has anybody seen my left shoe? Close my eyes Take a bite Grab a ride Laugh out loud There it is, up on the roof I've been there, I've survived So just take my advice Hang in there, baby Things are crazy But I know your future's bright Hang in there, baby There's no maybe Everything turns out all right Sure, life is up and down But trust me, it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Hang in there, baby Extended version Today's all burnt toast Running late dad jokes Has anybody seen my left shoe I close my eyes take a bite Take a ride laugh out loud There it is up on the roof I've been there I survived So just take my advice Hang in there baby, things are crazy but I know your future's bright Hang in there baby there's no maybe everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down but trust me it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Woo! Home run Loud crash Someones gonna pay for that Why is everyone looking at me Trouble in paradise Skating on melted ice Please don't take away my TV I've been there I survived So just take my advice Hang in there baby, things are crazy but I know your future's bright Hang in there baby there's no maybe everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down but trust me it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Someone who gets along Can keep you moving on That's what I'm here for say anything You can say anything 'Cause I've been there Hang in there baby, things are crazy but I know your future's bright Hang in there baby there's no maybe everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down but trust me it comes back around Your gonna love who you turn out to be Hang in there baby, things are crazy but I know your future's bright Hang in there baby there's no maybe everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down but trust me it comes back around You're gonna love who you turn out to be Take it from me Hang in there, baby Background Information *The song is one of the Disney songs that was featured in the dance party rhythm video game, Just Dance: Disney Party. Continuity Season 1 *Teddy doing the Hacky Sack ("Duncan's Got Talent"). *Teddy behind a microphone and waving ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band"). *Teddy laughing (Butt Dialing Duncans). *Amy making a sandwich ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game"). *Amy smiling with Charlie ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game"). *Amy putting on a shoe while pregnant ("Charlie is 1"). *Gabe with Charlie in a mess ("Charlie Did It!"). *Gabe on Mrs. Dabney's son's water bed ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band"). *Gabe wearing a cape with a different hair cut ("Charlie is 1"). *Charlie in cold weather clothing ("Dance Off"). *Charlie holding Happy Horse ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). *Charlie holding her shirt up (Blankie Go Bye-Bye). *Bob looking at the rat poop ("Kwikki Chick"). *Bob running into the kitchen ("Kwikki Chick"). *Bob spreading the barbecue smell ("Up a Tree"). *PJ putting on his Kwikki Chikki hat ("Kwikki Chick"). *PJ eating cereal from a large pot ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band"). *PJ playing a guitar (unknown). Season 2 *Teddy using street talk to Ivy. However, the lights are on ("Let's Potty"). *Teddy in snow ("Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday"). *Teddy behind a microphone and shaking her head. She's wearing the same clothes as "Battle of the Bands", but this scene does not occur. *Amy turning around wearing a scarf ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). *Amy on a swing ("Meet the Parents"). *Amy going down the stairs in her scuffed heels ("Baby's New Shoes"). *Gabe playing video game tennis with Amy ("Something's Fishy"). *Gabe having a bowl thrown at him. This originally happened on "Charlie in Charge", a Season 1 episode. *Gabe unzipping a coat hood covering his face. This originally happened on "Snow Show, Part Two", a Season 1 episode. *Charlie behind a slide in the playground ("Meet the Parents"). *Charlie wearing Bob's boots and putting her fingers in her mouth ("Baby's New Shoes"). *Charlie in a ballpit ("Something's Fishy"). *Bob showing Amy the turn, wait, bam ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). *Bob in the hot tub with a tray of tacos ("Battle of the Bands"). *Bob pointing at Murray while giving his acceptance speech ("L.A.R.P. in the Park"). *PJ gasping ("Teddy's Bear"). *PJ standing up wearing a helmet and plaid sweatshirt ("Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday"). *PJ singing a song to one of the Gurgles ("Charlie is 2!"). Season 3 *Teddy going side to side in a dress (Dress Mess). *Teddy in her mama bug costume (Termite Queen, a season 2 episode). *Teddy putting a spoon in her mouth (Bad Luck, Teddy!). *Amy turning around and giving Teddy a thumbs up (Termite Queen, a season 2 episode). *Amy dancing as "The Banker" (Catch Me If You Can). *Amy smiling in a blue dress (Amy Needs a Shower). *Gabe hanging his towel on a sign (Catch Me If You Can). *Gabe clapping his hands. *Gabe throwing socks (Bad Luck, Teddy!). *Charlie covering her eyes (Termite Queen, a Season 2 episode). *Charlie waving in a basketball outfit (Bad Luck, Teddy!). *Charlie surprised in a pink jacket (Special Delivery). *Bob hitting his head (Make Room for Baby). *Bob taking a snake out of a bag (Story Time, a season 2 episode). *Bob with red, white and blue paint on his face (Amy Needs a Shower). *PJ gasping with a new haircut (Special Delivery). *PJ as a goth (Scary Had a Little Lamb, a season 2 episode). *PJ looking at his hair in a mirror (Bad Luck, Teddy!). Season 4 *Teddy dancing in a volleyball uniform (Go Teddy). *Teddy waving as a princess (Rock Enroll). *Teddy screaming (Rat-A-Teddy). *Amy talking into a microphone. *Amy holding two thumbs up (Demolition Dabney). *Gabe laughing into a phone. *Gabe screaming (Demolition Dabney). *Gabe covered in paint (Rock Enroll). Category:Songs